


as sure as death;

by Rosse



Series: Assorted Character Drabbles of IDFK [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Fourth Shinobi World War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on the kages, their shinobi, and dying to stop a madman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sure as death;

Konoha shinobi die in fire. They burn and blaze and refuse to go down without bringing the pain of cooked skin and fried nerves upon their killer. They smoulder and last longer, so much longer than anyone should.

_( Tsunade calls forth all her chakra with a scream, wraps it around her feet, around her fists and boils it until it's too hot for anyone to be touched by. She breaks bones and bodies - clones and monsters dragged out by Madara in his madness - and burns them into ash before collapsing in dying flame. )_

Iwa shinobi go quickly. They open the earth beneath themselves and break bodies, drop them thousands of feet into soil and earth. They die quickly, under their own terms, dragging their killer to hell with them.

_( Oonoki breaks apart the ground beneath Madara's feet when Sasuke and Naruto are pushed back in exhaustion and crushed limbs. His guts spill across his robes and he's choking on blood, but he still manages to exert the chakra necessary to bring the soil crashing on top of both of them. )_

Kiri shinobi rage like the sea. They bring forth the depths of the ocean and whip and crash into the battlefield like monsters and demons and all those unknowns that make so many people fear their affinity. They overwhelm and flood their killers with all the harshness that the Bloody Mist managed to feed off for years.

_( When Madara somehow claws his way through Oonoki's barrage, Mei spits acid and lava and her hair whips around her like the tails of a demon as she draws out so much water from her chakra and the air and her body that most of the shinobi surrounding her choke on the dry atmosphere and her body shrivels into nothingness and the battlefield is now an ocean. )_

Kumo shinobi storm the battlefield. They blitz, fast and furious and brighter than the sun, wreak havoc with unpredictable strikes and movement. They terrorise their killers with the cracks and bellows of thunder for their dying cry.

_( The ocean electrifies, splitting apart with a ferocious punch that brings the rage of Kiri down like a waterfall, that turns the rain of water into a supercell when the electricity cracks and conducts through every molecule and blazes into the sky, bringing nature into play with it. )_

Suna shinobi leave all breathless. They push for success at every cost, crush lungs and fling everyone for miles with roaring wind like the unrelenting desert storms of their home. They cut their killer with piercing breath and rip away all they hold onto to make sure they don't go down alone.

_( Gaara's sand clings to Madara even when chakra depletion brings the youngest Kage to his knees, gasping, crushes his lungs by invading his body slowly - piece by piece in whistling wind attacks that seem so ineffective until he closes his fist and those little grains suddenly invade Madara's body and spill out as he chokes. )_

Shinobi don't die without a fight.


End file.
